jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Family Guy – Es ist eine Falle!
Family Guy – Es ist eine Falle! ist ein Special von der Trickserie ''Family Guy'' und Parodiert aus der originalen Star Wars-Trilogie. Die Persönlichkeiten aus der Fernsehserie von Family Guy übernehmen die Plätze der Originalcharaktere, und bringen einem die Geschichte des Films auf eine lustige Art und Weise näher, so wie bei den beiden vorherigen Teilen, Blue Harvest und Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der Dunklen Seite. Am 21. Dezember 2010 wurde das Special zum ersten Mal in englischer Sprache veröffentlicht und im Mai 2011 wurde diese Fassung auch als DVD herausgebracht. Der Film wurde in Deutsch veröffentlicht, sowie auch in einige andere Sprachen übersetzt. Produktbeschreibung Der Kampf um die Lachmacht geht mit dieser Episode der „Family Guy - Star Wars-Saga“ in die finale Runde. Erneut reist die „Family Guy“-Allianz in die total weit entfernte Galaxie, um das Imperium mit treffenden Gags zu vernichten und Peter „Han Solo“ aus dem verkommenen Palast von Joe „Jabba dem Hutten“ zu befreien. Während Stewie „Vader“, zusammen mit einem anderen imperialen Freak, Chris „Skywalker“ mit Tacos und T-Shirts auf die dunkle Seite der Macht locken will, versucht Chris, dem Jedi in seinem Vater wieder auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Jetzt geht der galaktische Stress erst richtig los. Tolle Gags und spacige Helden – mit dieser coolen Persiflage auf Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter endet die schräge „Family Guy“-Trilogie. Versprochen. Handlung Familie Griffin sitzt vor dem Fernsehr, wobei der Strom während einer Serie ausfällt. Da dies zum wiederholten Male geschieht, beschließt die Familie sich Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter von Peter anzuhören. Die Geschichte Beginnt, als ein Sternzerstörer in das Bild kommt, aus dem eine Fähre fliegt, mit dem Zweiten Todesstern im Hintergrund. Die Fähre fliegt zum Todesstern, jedoch muss sie an etlichen Baustellen vorbei. Als die Fähre landet, kommen einige Touristen, gefolgt von Darth Stewie aus dem Shuttle. Moff Jerjerrod kommt, um sich mit Stewie zu unterhalten, wobei er enthüllt, dass der Imperator Palpatine auf die Fähre kommt. Unterdessen erreicht C-3PO und R2-D2 Tatooine-Weg, Ecke Martin-Luther-King-Boulevard, wo angeblich Han Solo aufzufinden ist. Nachdem R2 mit ein paar Kindern Seilhüpft, beschließt 3PO an der Tür des Palastes zu klopfen. Heraus kommt das Auge eines Spinnendroiden, das Jabbas Dienstmädchen ist. Mit der Ausrede, dass Jabbas Katze entflohen sei und Jabba es dem Droiden vorwerfen würde, umgeht er das sture Dienstmädchen. Nachdem 3PO das Tor öffnete, erreichen sie die Gemächer Jabbas. Jabba ist von Oola, Bib Fortuna, seinem Kowakianischer Echsenaffe und Boba Fett umgeben, wobei der Hutte von einem Jawa Luft zugewedelt bekommt. Nachdem sie mit Jabba Bekanntschaft machen, spielt R2 eine Nachricht von Luke Skywalker ab. Skywalker schenkt Jabba die beiden Droiden, wobei er Jabba überreden will, Han Solo zu befreien. Jabba entscheidet sich jedoch dafür, seine „Lieblingsdekoration“, Han Solo, nicht herzugeben. Als Solo enthüllt wird, muss ein kleiner Junge eine Mutprobe machen, indem er mit seiner Zunge den Hintern des Gefangenen berührt, die darauf daran festklebte. Als die Nacht einbricht und die Personen in Jabbas Palast schlafen, kommt Leia Organa in den Palast, in der Hoffnung Solo zu befreien. Als sie ihn auftaut, muss Han lange pupsen, da sich dies angeblich lange aufgestaut hat. Da er nun frei ist, kann er nichts mehr sehen. Darauf enthüllt Leia sich, nachdem er wissen wollte wer sie ist. Jabba war dabei jedoch aufgewacht, worauf dieser laut lachte und Solo dachte, er ist der Weihnachtsmann. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, lässt Jabba Solo in eine Zelle mit Chewbacca, der beim fressen aus Jabbas Mülltonne erwischt wurde, bringen. Leia wurde zu Jabbas Sklavin ernannt. Kurze Zeit später taucht der Jedi Luke Skywalker auf, welcher von einer Sockenpuppe hereingelassen wurde. Skywalker versuchte zu verhandeln, wofür er seine Freunde wieder bekommt. C-3PO versucht dabei ihn zu warnen, dass er auf einer Falltür steht. Skywalker unterbrach 3PO aber ständig, um mit Jabba zu verhandeln. Da 3PO nicht ausreden kann, drückt Jabba den Knopf für die Falltür, worauf Luke durch die Luke rutscht. Der Rancor, Rush Limbaugh, will Luke essen, worauf sie durch eine Tür gehen. Da der Rancor unter der Tür stehen bleibt, schafft es Luke das Tor zu schließen, damit der Rancor kampfunfähig ist. Darauf führt der verkleidete Lando Calrissian Skywalker, Solo und Chewbacca ab. 3PO trägt ihn ihre Strafe vor – sie werden in die Sarlacc-Grube geworfen. Als sie vor dem Graben stehen, versuchen sie Jabba zu überreden, sie nicht in die Grube zu werfen. Als Skywalker in die Grube geworfen werden soll, schießt R2-D2 Luke das Lichtschwert zu, worauf er die Wachen eliminiert. Als Calrissian ausrutscht und nahezu in den Graben fällt, fliegt Boba Fett auf sie zu. Dieser wird von Luke zu Boden geworfen, jedoch steht er wieder auf, nachdem Skywalker auf ein anderen Gleiter springt. Während Solo und der Wookiee sich zunicken, stürzt Fett in die Grube. Jabba beobachtet das Geschehen, wird jedoch kurz darauf von Leia erwürgt. Han hilft währenddessen dem abgestürzten Lando. Darauf fliehen sie, nachdem die Segelbarke explodierte, mit ihren Raumschiffen von Tatooine. Solo, 3PO, Leia und Chewbacca fliegen mit dem Rasenden Falken, während Skywalker mit R2-D2 im X-Flügler nach Dagobah reisen. Unterdessen landete der Imperator im Todesstern. Darth Stewie begrüßt ihn mit Jeremy, einem im Rollstuhl sitzenden Kind. Der Imperator interessiert sich für die Fortschritte am Todesstern, worauf Stewie ihm die Lage erklärt. Als Palpatine im Pool des Todesstern relaxen will, stören ihn spielende Kinder beim ausspannen. Da diese nach seiner Aufforderung aufzuhören weiterspielen, lässt er Macht-Blitze in den Pool leiten, sodass die Kinder ihn nicht mehr stören können. Auf dem Planeten Dagobah hat Skywalker Yodas Hütte entdeckt. Er meinte, er sei mit seiner Ausbildung fertig, jedoch würde er erst zu einem Jedi-Ritter wenn er seinen Vater, Vader, besiegen würde. Gleich darauf, nachdem er Luke eine menge Tipps gegeben hat, stirbt Yoda an Altersschwäche. Als Yodas Körper verschwunden war, nahm Skywalker dessen Kreditkarte an sich, um sich Dinge beim Geschenkeversand zu besorgen. Darauf ging Skywalker zu seinem X-Flügler. Er war depressiv wegen dem Tod des Jedi-Meisters, worauf Obi-Wan Kenobi auftaucht und R2 Angst bekommt, da er in Gestalt eines Geistes ist. Bei ihrem Gespräch enthüllte Kenobi, dass er noch eine Schwester hätte. Etwas später findet ein Treffen in der Heimat Eins statt, wo die zweite Frau der Galaxis, Mon Mothma, eine Rede haltet. Sie zeigt den Piloten den neuen Todesstern und erklärt, dass er noch in der Bauphase ist. Sie beschließen, dass sie den Todesstern so wie beim letzten Mal zerstören. Unterdessen trifft Skywalker ein und prahlt vor Leia, dass er etwas über sie weiß, dass sie nicht weiß. Da Han mit einem Transportgleiter auf eine Mission geht, überlässt er Calrissian seinen Falken. Die Rebellen nähern sich der Executor, wobei sie hoffen an dem imperialen Kreuzer vorbeizukommen. Sie landen in den Wäldern des Waldmondes Endor, wobei sie versuchen sich an die imperialen Scouttruppen anzuschleichen. Nachdem Solo auf ein Radio trat, welches Get Ready for This spielte, ging Musik an, und die Scouttruppe bemerkte, worauf Solo sie bewusstlos schlug. Als dies zwei weitere der Truppen bemerkten, fuhren diese mit ihren Fahrrädern weg. Leia und Luke nahmen ein drittes Fahrrad, um ihnen zu folgen. Sie verfolgten nun drei Räder, bis Luke sagte, Leia solle neben eines der Räder fahren. Als Luke versuchte, die Scouttruppe vom Rad zu stoßen, fragte Skywalker John Williams, der mit einem Orchestra auf Fahrrädern folgte, ob er die Titelmusik von E.T. spielen könne. Dieser verneinte das, und spielte stattdessen die Titelmusik von Entertainment Tonight. Darauf wurden die Geburtstage von verschiedenen Personen und Droiden aus der Galaxis aufgezählt. Luke schaffte es schließlich die Sturmtruppe zu erledigen, indem er auf ihr Fahrrad sprang und ihr das Genick brach. Da sie von Zwei Imperialen verfolgt wurden, beschloss Skywalker zu bremsen und sie von Hinten auszuschalten. Als Luke und der letzte Scouttrooper versuchten sich vom Rad zu werfen, verhakten sich die Lenker der Räder. Nachdem sie sich aushaken konnten, krachte die Scouttruppe in den nächsten Baum und explodierte. Personenkonstellation Trivia ; Sonderausstattung der DVD * Audiokommentar von Seth MacFarlane und der Crew * Eine sehr spezielle Nachricht von Darth Stewie * Star Wars Trivial Pursuit: Die ultimative Meisterschaft * Zeichnen mit Peter Shin * Sockenpuppen-Outtakes * Entstehung einer Szene ; Sprachen und Untertitel * Sprachen: Deutsch , Italienisch , Englisch , Spanisch * Untertitel: Deutsch, Englisch, Italienisch, Spanisch, Türkisch Weblinks * * *''It's a Trap!'' in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia * Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Parodien en:Family Guy: It's A Trap!